Goodbye
by Wolvesta
Summary: "Because I'm such a screw up they all left. I wish I could be like them, but everybody in the entire village hates me. Even my own father hates me. Suicide is beginning to look good now isn't it?" Takes place in the setting of the 1st movie. Rated M for suicide, gore and violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at the beginning of the movie. Warning: the following story contains graphic images of suicide and gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (not for the faint of heart)

SHS

Hiccup's POV

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked as I ran past a Viking.

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

I'm almost to Gobber's blacksmith shop until I feel someone grab me from behind.

"What is he doing out again? What are you doing out? Get back inside!" said my dad: Stoick the Vast said as he pushed me away from him. I skid to a stop once I'm inside Gobber's forge.

"Ah, nice to see you haven't been carried off by a dragon." he says as I take my vest off and tie the apron around me.

"Who me? Nah I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all of this." I say trying to flex muscles that I clearly don't have. I see people running around the village, I look out of the window and see the gang trying but failing to put out fires. There's Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and...Astrid. I used to love her, but she's like all the others, they were all my friends once. But because I'm such a screw up they all left. I wish I could be like them, but everybody in the entire village hates me. Even my own father hates me. Suicide is beginning to look good now isn't it? Says a voice inside my head. I shook that voice away as I look further out the window until Gobber takes his hook hand and places me behind him.

"Oh no ya don't."

"Aw come on! I need to make me mark!"

"You've made plenty of marks.'

'That's not what I meant.'

'Look Hiccup you swing a hammer, you can't lift an axe, you can't even lift one of these!" he said as he held up a piece of rope with rocks dangling at the end.

"So you're saying I'm completely useless?"

"Kind of" _Suicide is definitely looking good now isn't it?_ **...kind of**

"They need me out there" he said picking up a weapon of some sort. "Stay...put...there" he said as he ran out the door. I went back to the wheel and started sharpening my dagger...again. Once I saw my own reflection and saw how fine of a point it was.

I grabbed my bola launcher and ran out of the shop. I'm not useless...I'll show you all. I perched the launcher on the ledge. I saw a night fury. I tried to shoot it down, but I missed. Soon I heard a monstrous nightmare behind me. I ran away from it. Everything was on fire.

Oh man my dad is going to be so pissed off. Speaking of which, he comes and fights off the dragon still pursuing me. The tower I was hiding behind and it collapsed. Once the dragon was gone, my father looked at me with disappoint. Crap…

"Sorry...dad. I can help you fix…"

"STOP...JUST STOP! See what happens when you step outside? GOBBER! Take him home, I have an entire mess to clean up thanks to him" I thought I heard him mutter the word 'useless' under his breath. He thought I didn't hear it...but I did. As I walk home I hear all the other Viking kids sneering and snickering at me for being such a screw up. Yep suicide was all I could think of right now.

"I've never seen anyone mess up the badly" said the person I hated the most...Snotlout.

"Thanks I was trying" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Your dad was right...you are a screw up." I stopped dead in my tracks. That was it, I knew my father hated me. I turn back to face him and I simply say:

"Doesn't matter to me. I stopped caring what everyone thought of year's ago." that's a lie. But I tried to say convincing as possible.

"Oh really?" he said getting in my face

"Yea really!" I scream back. "I don't care what any of you guys think anymore!" another lie I say before turning my back and continuing to walk towards my house.

"Says the screw up and shame of the entire village. You'll never be a true Viking. All you are is a pathetic, worthless, and waste of life of a hiccup." he said full of confidence. I heard all the other teens gasp as I stopped in my tracks again. I turned my head and I pulled my 2nd dagger. My aim was locked on Snotlout. I threw the dagger straight at him. It collided perfectly with his shoulder. Not bad for a Hiccup eh? I considered myself lucky since I was standing a good 10 feet away from him. Again the teens...even Gobber gasped at my actions. I gave them the deadliest look I could muster up (think of Dagger from DOB). I turned back and ran towards the direction of my house. I heard Snotlout chasing me, but I ran faster since I was small. I made it to my house, I slammed the door and locked it. Same with the back door. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. _Won't be long until your dad comes_. **I don't care anymore**...I simply didn't.

SHS

Normal POV

"Chief! Dad!" said Snotlout as he came running towards Stoick and his father Spitelout.

"Yes what do you…?" They both said but stopped as they saw the dagger still lodged in his shoulder.

"SON WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked Spitelout as he ran to his son.

"Hiccup threw this dagger at me!" Stoick had lost it. He stomped straight to his house leaving the Jorgensons to their business. Gobber saw Stoick madder than a bull seeing red, he ran behind him and accompanied him to the house. The house came into view. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

SHS

(THIS IS WHERE IT GETS UGLY! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T STAND GORE AND VIOLENCE!)

Hiccup knew his dad and Gobber were coming, so he finished his last cut on his arm using the dagger he sharpened. He quickly wrote a note to his father, the gang, and Gobber. He put the notes downstairs where his dad could easily find them. He laid his vest his father's chair with the notes underneath it. He ran back to his room when he heard his father trying to unlock the door from the outside. He locked his room once again and he put the dagger up to the wall...**Should I really do this? **They never cared for you anyway. Once your father finds you in here, he'll probably just wrap you in a blanket, lay you in the ground and then go have a drink with Gobber. **...you're right…**

SHS

Stoick was trying to twist the doorknob even harder. "HICCUP! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he pounded the door. They both heard a scream, he rammed the door and they stumbled inside. They heard nothing, probably the sheep again. He looked to the side and saw something as he was going upstairs. Hiccup's vest, and something underneath it. He'll look at it later! He was at the top of the stairs pounding on the door, while Gobber was looking at the objects underneath the vest. He saw something addressed to him...

SHS

(I'M WARNING YOU!)

Hiccup heard the door breakdown. **This is it...** he said as he made one last slash on his small arm. He slammed the knife into the wall harder, moved his head to the left and SLAMMED his head into the sharp knife. He let out a scream, quite a big one considering how small he was. ARE YOU CRAZY!? THE WHOLE VILLAGE COULD HAVE HEARD THAT! YOUR FATHER IS DOWNSTAIRS! **I DON'T CARE! LET THEM HEAR MY SUFFERING! **He kept yelling as he slammed his head into the knife once more. Blood was flying everywhere. **Almost finished...I'm almost done...Mom…** he keep thinking as he keep slamming his brain into the bloody knife. He went quicker as he heard his door being pounded on. **COME ON COME ON! HOW HARD CAN THIS BE?! **His questioned was answered as blackness was starting to consume him. He could feel his life slipping slipping away. **One more...just one more!**

SHS

Stoick was finally able to break the door down. He wish he hadn't, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Hiccup...he was killing himself. "HICCUP!" Stoick yelled at him as he tried to stop him. Gobber ran up the stairs and saw what he was screaming about. Hiccup turned his whole body around slowly and looked at his dad straight in the eye. They both made a run towards him. They were in arms reach. He gripped it tighter and slammed the side of the head into the knife, blood flew everywhere, even onto the clothes of the Vikings looking terrified. He released the bloody dagger as it fell to the floor. "Mom…" He whispered as he fell dead to the ground. Stoick caught him. Blood was running down his arms and into his tunic. "Hiccup…" he hoarsely at his dying son. He opened his eyes on last time and looked at the two shocked Vikings, he closed his eyes as he meet his demise.

SHS

Hiccup's POV

**One more...just one more! **I said to myself as I felt the life of my being slipping away. I can feel blood and tears running down my face. I was so close until I hear "HICCUP!" I bring the knife down and turn around to meet the eyes of my father...and Gobber. They're running towards me. NOW! DO IT NOW! The voice said as I put the dagger to the wall. My head was screaming at me to stop, no...I'm so close. I rammed my head as hard as I can into the now bloody dagger. I saw nothing and released the dagger to the ground. I felt myself falling. One thing good was coming out of this..."Mom…" I whispered but dad and Gobber heard it. I knew I was close to the ground, but I never felt the final blow that should have ended it. Instead I felt a pair of sturdy arms catch me. I had the strength to open my eyes, I meet the eyes of Gobber and dad. **Strange...why are they acting like they care? **I thought as I let death consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye

Over the next 2 days, everyone had heard of the suicide of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Their immediate reaction was shock, then washed over by grief and finally guilt. They had driven him to this point. It was all their fault that he was gone. No one felt guiltier than Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs. They were supposed to be there for him and he had no one. Everyone was gathered in the Meat Hall to honor the fallen. Everyone had a letter addressed to them. They read it aloud.

_To dad…_

_Or should I even call you that anymore? I probably shouldn't, you were never there for me anyway. I know you'll probably never read this because you'll be too busy with your duties as chief to ever pay attention to me. But in case you do read it, I want you to know that I will end my life. I know what you think about me. I know that you think I'm a worthless and pathetic and useless excuse of a son. I'm not the son you wanted. Don't worry, you'll never bear the burden of me on your shoulders again. I have lived my life every day in complete agony and have constantly been shunned, looked down, and stepped on ever since mom died. I know you blame me for her death, I heard that talk you had with Gobber that day, and I don't blame you. Seeing myself as a screw up it was plain to see that it was my fault. But you had the easy part of coping with her death. She died fighting a monstrous nightmare monstrous nightmare, and watched her die. I ran to her side when the dragon flew off, but she was gone. I don't think you fully understand what I had to go through every day. Everywhere I looked people shunned and shoved me around. I always skip breakfast, lunch and dinner, just so I don't have to see the teens. I always ate outside of the trash in the back of the hall. But there was barely anything in there. So I did starve, but it didn't matter, you never bothered to check anyway. I gave up on the hope of ever being loved. The only emotions I feel are pain and suffering. I have decided to end all of it. Don't hesitate to take Snotlout as he next heir to the throne, but I knew you were going to do that anyway. And don't worry about me. Mom will take care of me._

_I bid farewell to you forever...father._

_Hiccup the Useless_

Stoick had finished and tears were already pouring down his cheeks, and into his beard. He didn't bother to wipe them. Gobber went next.

_To Gobber,_

_I hope you'll miss me just as much as I am going to miss you. I just wanted to say thank you, you were always like a father to me. You were the only one, besides my mother, who made me feel like I actually mattered. You were always their when I need someone to talk to. And I'm sorry that I was kind of dumped on you, but you taught me things that my father never taught me._

Stoick mentally hit himself, Hiccup, his own son, was fonder of Gobber than him. He was that bad a father, he considered Gobber a real father than him,

_Sorry that I was kind of dumped on you, you had no choice to be the go-between for us. I hope you'll find a better blacksmith apprentice._

_Goodbye Gobber_

_Hiccup the Worst blacksmith in the world._

Gobber has small stray tears falling down his dirty cheeks. He never intended this to happen. He now was wondering if he would still be here if he hadn't called him useless.

_Astrid…_

_I have decided that it's time for me to say goodbye. I wanted to say thank you for being my friend when we were little. Even though you were just like all the others that left me when we became teens. But I don't blame you, I was a nothing but a terrible terror gnawing at your shield. I'm going to do you all a favor by leaving, because I'm nothing but a disease and a mistake. At least you didn't make fun of me when the others did, I thank you for that. I know why you left me all those years ago, you were afraid._

Astrid flinched back in shock, _Afraid?_ She questioned inside her head as the word was strange to her.

_You were afraid that I would damage your goody, perfectionist reputation. The almighty powerful, perfection crazed, and violent Astrid Hofferson. I know you're not going to cry when you find out the good news. I don't belong in this world, never have and never will. Everyone, especially you are better off without me. And…even though you don't…I still love you._

_Goodbye Astrid,_

_Hiccup the disease._

Astrid wasn't one to cry but, this one tear had escaped her eye. Everyone saw, but she didn't care. She lost her one and true love, she felt the same, now she'll never to able to tell him. "You weren't a disease…" she whispered to the thin air. His words stuck to her heart like bees and honey. She tried to shake the words away but they hit her guilt harder and harder each time. 

_Snotlout…_

_Where can I even start? Well I never really considered you family. I used it think that you of all people would stick by me when we were older. That thought was quickly destroyed when the twins threw me into a boat and pushed me out to sea, and you did nothing but sat there, watched and laughed. _

Snotlout paused at this, he remembered that day…he didn't want to get in trouble so he said it was the end of the letter.

"Keep reading it boy" said Stoick

"No that's the end of it!" shouted Snotlout. Stoick yanked the letter out of his hand and continued to read it.

_I can't believe my own cousin, the one I was supposed to look up when dad didn't want me hated me. Usually I never care, but when it comes to you I can't. I'm never good enough, strong enough, I have never been a good enough person for you, but now, I hope you find greatness somewhere in life. Just remember one thing, words can kill too…just like the day I died, everyone called me useless, you, Gobber, even my own father. But you were right about one thing, I am a coward, I never stood up to anyone. _

_Goodbye _

_Hiccup the Coward._

Snotlout looked down in shame, he didn't know he put Hiccup through so much pain. Now he felt bad for saying those words to him. If he knew that was the day he would leave, then he never would have said those words. Now he is thinking of all the fun times they had together. When Hiccup was smaller, and before his mother died, they were baking bread in the house, but something went wrong. And they had to start all over, that was a fun day. _I think all the bullying started after his mother died…damn it…I'm sorry Hiccup. I wish I treated you with more respect. _Fishlegs had been waiting there and listening to all the letters. He felt like a fool for everything, but it was his turn to read.

_Fishlegs,_

…_remember when we were both seven years old and we always went to the bay and we built tiny sailboats? Then we tried to see which one would make it across, but no matter what happened it always sank? Well I do…and I miss those days, a lot. Those were the good days, when popularity, looks, and skills didn't matter. I do hope you're finding happiness among the "popular" people. I really don't blame you for leaving me, frankly everyone did, and I do not blame them…not even for a second. Just promise me you'll never shun anyone else again. It hurts to be ignored…it really does. I have to go now I can hear my father coming up the hill. I'll be watching over everyone, and please let my memories live on in you. _

_Goodbye_

_Your lost friend_

_Hiccup_

Fishlegs did indeed remember all the fun times he had with Hiccup…looking back…he really did miss it.

The twins didn't get any letters, probably because they were too stupid, or Hiccup didn't have enough time to write them. Everyone hoped it was the 1st one. The twins still felt guilty for helping Snotlout make fun of him for all those years. Especially Astrid, she just watched, she could have done something to help. But she didn't do anything to help, Hiccup was right. She didn't help because she was afraid of being looked at differently, she was afraid of staining her perfect reputation. But now nothing matters, everyone is ashamed of her. The girl who was supposed to be fearless yet helping, didn't help the boy that needed it the most. _I'm sorry…_she kept saying in her head.

"Stoick…it's time." Said Gobber. It was time for the funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark grey clouds was covering the entire sky. No sunlight dared to come through. The wind was strong enough to blow a fully grown Viking back. The sea was in a rage, and the ocean crashed against the cliff sides.

Water was splashing in every direction, and the wind was blowing harder with each second. The world was angry at the island of Berk.

Wind was blowing everyone's hair in different directions. Stoick's cape was struggling to stay on him. There he stood, holding his dead son in his arms, not smiling nor speaking. He showed no emotion. It had been 2 days since that fateful day. Everyone felt terrible, and it was the first time that Stoick had been outside, and he told himself that he would never step outside again. He had no one now. It had been worse with Valhallarama. At least she died honorably fighting a dragon, Hiccup took his own life away. Who was Stoick without his family…he was nothing but a broken depressed man.

The elder walked up to him and she said "It's time Stoick…" He didn't want to let him go…but he had too. He laid him down on the pyre and covered his son with his vest. _He looks just like his mother…_he said taking a look at his son one last time. He lifted the vest and covered his son's body. Snotlout came next and he laid Hiccup's journal. Gobber put in some of the finest weapons Hiccup had ever crafted.

The elder walked to the boat and began to speak:

"We are gathered here today to honor one of our fallen Vikings. Hiccup wasn't an ordinary Viking, he was different. He was unique, but thanks to our stubbornness, we have failed to notice it. We all believe that every Viking should be born tough, but Hiccup wasn't. He was born as a tiny little thing, no one thought he was going to survive. But he did. Unfortunately because he was curious, he started messing everything up, and because of this, we thought of him as a screw up."

Everyone hung their heads in sorrow and guilt…

"Later everyone had abandoned him we he needed us the most. He killed himself to be free of all the pain, in fact I bet some of you guys said it would be better if he was dead *he turned to them* didn't you?"

Some people felt like shit, what had they done?

"Hiccup had a great destiny laid out for him, but thanks to us, he will not too able to fulfill his destiny. From this tragic experience, let's hope that we can learn that we should never cast someone out just because they are different."

Everyone is now feeling something worse than guilt.

"Archers ready…*archers lit their arrows* aim *they aimed* …fire" They hesitantly fired their arrows. Everyone watched as the prye set fire.

SHF  
Everyone had left the Cliffside to return to their homes. All but seven…they were Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs. They still looked out to where the pyre had long been turned into ashes. They all didn't have the heart to leave, they wanted to stay…_like this'll make a difference_. They said in their heads. Day turned into night, they were forced to leave, and they all returned to their homes. Stoick noticed that the house had the most eerie silence in the world. Usually Hiccup would be upstairs moving around, drawing, or…anything that gives Stoick a hint that his son was there. He laid down on his bed. Now what? He had nothing…he failed as a husband, a chief, but mostly as a father. He swore to Valhallarama on her death bed that he would take care of Hiccup. He failed…and that's what hurt the most.

He fell into a dreamful night…

Darkness was all he could see, until he heard a voice that made his entire body weak…it was Valhallarama.

"Hello my dear…" said Val (I'm sick of typing Valhallarama all the time so Val for short)

"Val…it's been so long…"

"It has my dear."  
"Why am I seeing you?"  
"Someone has something to say…" Val took a step back and revealed Hiccup.

"Hi dad…"

"Son…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's ok dad…I…I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"No…I know now that you loved me…but you just had a hard time showing it…Promise me that no matter what happens, you will keep going on, no matter how hard it gets."

"I will…I love you son" Hiccup turned around and peered over his shoulder

"I love you too dad" Val and Hiccup turned and faded into the light.

For the first time in a long time…Stoick was happy.

SHF

Gobber was now in his house, rethinking all of Hiccup's life. He fell asleep to his thoughts

Gobber was surround by oblivion then a bright light blinded him, the light faded and out came Hiccup.  
"Hiccup?"  
"Hi Gobber"  
"Lad…I'm sorry."

"No…you did nothing wrong…you were the only one that never made fun of me and you were always there for me. So I thank you" Hiccup ran to Gobber and gave him a hug. Gobber wrapped his whole frame around the small boy and hugged him as best as he could without crushing the small boy.

"I must go know Gobber…do not be hesitant to find a new apprentice. I know I wasn't the best, but I know I did learn from the best."  
"I will…but it won't be the same…" He said as he let Hiccup go…

"Goodbye Gobber…" said Hiccup as he turned and faded into the light.

Gobber smiled in his sleep.

No one ever forgot Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. His memory lived in their hearts forever. They all silently vowed that if another Hiccup shall come along, then they'll treat him/her with respect…the kind of respect they should have given Hiccup.

SHF  
**AND THIS STORY IS OVER! THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE**

**FAVS: ****Honest Apple****, Porcupain, Goodowen2001**

**Alerts: ****lili28shinigami****, ****MegaShark****, ****Goodowen2001**

**Reviews: Porcupain **

**Thank you for taking the time to read. And to all the people who want Salvage updated. I am trying my best but I have no ideas…so give me some ideas. **

**Blossom on! (Since my username is SapphireHeartFlower: slogan is Blossom on) **


End file.
